piece by piece (he collected me)
by swishandflickwit
Summary: "We figured it best he came with us where we could keep an eye on him rather than be separated and constantly be worrying about him." "Stubborn like his mum, eh?" he says, trying for light and teasing but falling a little short, a little desperate. She rolls her eyes, though her entire demeanor is tinged with trepidation. "Stubborn like all his family." CaptainCobraSwanFamily fic.
**Title from the beautiful song, Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson. Listen to it if you want to die. I mean cry.**

* * *

He heard Emma's voice and he _knew_ it wasn't just a trick – his Swan was _here,_ cause he could _feel_ her. She was here and she was coming for him.

He wasn't exactly happy about that but he couldn't bring himself to be too mad about it. After all, there was a time when he wasn't certain she would go to the ends of the world for him (or time) and now, here she is, marching into the Underworld, hell bent on finding him.

(Pun intended.)

Emma was a pleasant and expected surprise after that.

What he _didn't_ expect was her entire family to be there.

(Rumplestiltskin excluded because the Crocodile was a given, seeing as it was his blood that was needed to open the portal.)

Mary Margaret and David were less of a shock, he's known this family to never willingly leave anyone behind, much more their own _daughter_ (though he understands why they had to leave the little prince back home and he's quite inclined to agree, this place is treacherous enough for living, breathing, adults, much less _infants_ ). Regina and Robin's presence had confused him initially. He and the former Evil Queen's relationship was somewhat civil, if not strained, though they did reach an accord towards the end of his life then. Perhaps there's just something about bearing witness to the worst and best time of a person's life that can bring two people together – the thought gives him an appreciation for the woman's company and makes him reflect on how far they've both come.

And with Regina he did expect Robin. Though he liked to think that he had developed a friendship with the thief, borne from their being in the position of loving a strong and beautiful woman; and of course, the fact that they both have a history of crime under their leather jackets and a fabulous sense of style.

What – or rather, _who_ – caused him the most _distress_ , however, was _him_.

Henry.

Because he understands the need for the Crocodile for this journey, the Charmings and Regina and Robin too. But what he _can't_ wrap his mind around is what reason the lad could have to be here at all and a million horrid scenarios flash across his mind that not even the relief of Emma's hug, the aloofness and barely concealed agitation of Rumplestiltskin's pacing, the reassuring clap of Dave and Robin's hands against his back, the tentative and friendly smile of the queen and the soothing touch of Mary Margaret's gentle squeeze against his shoulder, can temper his riotous thoughts.

Those there for Emma and for him, gather around him, all but Henry. Emma must notice something is amiss with him (well, apart from his battered state) because she pulls away from him to ask, "What's wrong?" her tone frantic and urgent.

He wants to be his usual calm and cocky self, but his voice is equally anguished when he answers, "You brought Henry."

Emma's face falls, like she isn't too ecstatic about it either and he thinks, _good_.

"Regina and I agreed that this place was too dangerous and that he _shouldn't_ come. But, he wouldn't let up, said he _had_ to be with us otherwise he'd find a way to follow and, well, he's a resourceful kid." She lets out a breath that is both exasperated and fond. "We figured it best he came _with_ us where we could keep an eye on him rather than be separated and constantly be worrying about him."

"Stubborn like his mum, eh?" he says, trying for light and teasing but falling a little short, a little desperate.

She rolls her eyes, though her entire demeanor is tinged with trepidation. "Stubborn like _all_ his family."

"I don't want him to see me like this," he bows his head sorrowfully, like he could hide away how bloody and beaten he is when he knows it's all Henry'll be able to see when he looks at him now.

"I know," Emma sighs, eyes watering and he thinks about how she shouldn't see him like this too.

"I know and we _tried._ Regina and Robin were quick to block his sight when I contacted you in the cemetery but…"

But it's too late now and nothing can be done about the way he's covered in grime and blood, his clothing in shreds and his other eye nearly swollen shut.

He _aches_ and none of it stems from his physical wounds because they're alive and he's _dead_ and he doesn't know how to fix it, wonders at the price they'll have to pay to do so, if he's willing to pay it still and then he backtracks and thinks, yes, _of course_ he is, because Emma is and that's enough for him and her whole family is _with_ her, _for him,_ but Henry, Henry stands a bit away from the group and he won't even _look_ at him and he aches and he aches and he _aches_.

"Henry?" Emma calls softly, worry bleeding through her tone because Henry hasn't moved from his spot across the group gathered around him.

But Henry doesn't look at her, only has eyes for Killian when he speaks his next words in a flat voice that chills him to the bones, more than the cold that seeps through his shredded garments from the dank atmosphere of the Underworld.

"You died."

Killian snaps up at his voice because he could only be pertaining to him. Guilt colors his features and he gulps with the weight of it.

"Aye."

"You died _again_."

"I know," he whispers brokenly.

"You died, and then you were _gone_."

"I know and I'm _sorry_ –" words cutting at the sob that wants to tear itself from his throat because gods above, he _is_ , he's _so_ sorry for _everything_ he's done that brought them here in the first place, sorry for dragging the boy with Bae's eyes and Emma's chin and Milah's spirit into this mess when he should be enjoying life with the sort of reckless abandon that comes only with childhood.

Instead he's here, in the bloody _Underworld_ , after watching yet another person in his life be taken away and broken.

And the way accusation bleeds into the monotone of his speech, Killian welcomes it because this is what he deserves, from _Emma_ and everyone but most of all, from _him_.

"Don't do it again."

Henry's tone is harsh but the way he suddenly sprints towards his direction and wraps his arms around him is not. He grunts from the way he feels his ribs jostle but squeezes Henry to him tighter nonetheless – then he forgets the pain and forgets their audience and forgets their surroundings and focuses on _Henry_ , releases the sob that's been building in his chest just as he feels Henry let out a whimper and they're trembling, they're trembling _so hard_ he's certain they'll shake the very foundation of this wretched realm.

Then the fabric atop his shoulder dampens and it can only mean one thing – that he's caused this beautiful boy pain and it triggers his own to multiply till it, too, spills from his eyes. The hurt and the tears only grow stronger when Henry cries against the skin of his neck.

"You died, you _died_ ," over and over again and he _hates_ it, hates that he doesn't know what to do.

"I know. I know and I'm _sorry_ , I'm _so_ sorry," is what he murmurs as he runs the fingers of his good hand along Henry's hair and it's not enough and the guilt eats at him till he's gasping from it.

"You shouldn't have come for me."

And this time he's not just talking to Henry, he's talking to Emma too, whose own eyes have watered and a hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her cries.

"All of you."

Then he roams his gaze across the Charmings and Regina and Robin, who each have clung to their significant other, the women with tears in their eyes and the men with clenched jaws and tense shoulders and he did this, _he_ caused them pain, too.

Henry pulls away, but only enough so they can look each other in the eyes. If anything, his grip on his torn leather jacket tightens and there's hard determination in his expression and his words when he says, incredulously, " _Of course_ , we should! You're a hero, you _deserve_ to live–" from the corner of his eye, he sees the Crocodile cringe at this and it gives him a tiny bit of satisfaction, but none more so when Henry continues with not an ounce of hesitancy, "and you're more than that guy who goes on dates with my mom or the one who tells me stories about my dad. You're _family_ , Killian. And you never give up on family."

And all he can do is stare at him, at this boy who isn't really a boy anymore cause of the things he's been through and not after what he just said, the way he just displayed a maturity and a compassion well beyond his years.

This time it's love and not guilt that fills him as he struggles to find a way to relay his gratitude of the family that has been so accepting of him despite his misdeeds.

He looks at the former Evil Queen, how she gazes at her son with pride and adoration, then the parents of his love and Emma herself and how the breadth of her smile causes her dimples to deepen despite the tears that threaten to fall and he figures he shouldn't be so surprised.

"I–I don't, I _am_ –"

But before he can stutter through some form of coherency, Henry is pulling him in again and whispering in his ear through his cries.

"I already lost one dad, I can't lose another."

And a little louder, but not less sincere, he says, "I love you, Killian."

And Killian – he's… he's just _gone_ , he's so gone for this boy who he'd lay down his life for but is not what is being asked of him.

So he says, "I'd die for you Henry, you and your mother, a thousand times over if it means your safety," and Henry's face falls but Killian tips his chin up with his hand and says, "but I'd live for you too."

And Henry's smile is so bright that warmth washes over him as the light of it emanates and he wraps an arm around his shoulders, which have finally lost its edge, as the lad sinks into him.

He opens his other arm to Emma, who immediately fits the softness of her curves into the hard planes of his body and he has no idea what the actual plan to getting home is but with Emma and Henry by his side and _their_ family surrounding him, it feels like he's already there.

"Henry?" he turns to the boy still wrapped around him and when he looks up, Killian lays a kiss upon his forehead before pressing his own to the side of his. He feels his heart swell as he utters, "I love you too, _so much_."

And as they prepare to traverse the bowels of the Underworld, he looks at Emma and whispers, "thank you," against her lips before placing a fleeting kiss there.

Her own smile chases the shadows from his mind as she asks, "for what?"

"For this extraordinary life."

And it's true, he's had a good run the last three centuries, the faces of Liam and Milah glowing bright in his mind, but _Emma_ , she shines the brightest, the one who helped him find his way back, welcomed him into her life and her family and has given him more love than he knows how to handle and inspired him to actually _make_ something of himself – a hero on a hero's journey once more.

"Now, let's all go home," he declares as he gazes upon the faces of this rag tag group he's come to love like his own blood, " _together_."

* * *

 **AN: I woke up with Captain Cobra, literally on my brain. The scene in the cemetery in 5x12 where Robin pulls Henry to him, that closeness, I wanted it for Killian and Henry who have bonded so much off screen that I'm _craving_ for that bond to manifest on screen as well and so, this was born. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
